Running is in the Blood
by Kitera-Matar
Summary: Years later, Henry and Danielle have their 3rd daughter 6th child. She turns out to have inherited her fathers will for running. Then she meets cut throats, robbers, theives, and gypsies! Now she is falling into all sorts of places, love and danger! R


**Running is in the Blood**

Chapter 1: Gypsies

Disclaimer: Well you probably know the rigmarole (story), but I'll say it anyway… most of the places, people, or things in this story come from Ever After. They are the director's and scriptwriter's and not mine.

Summery: Years after getting married, Danielle and Henry have a daughter, but she turns out to be like Henry, she doesn't want to be a royal, and doesn't seem to like to stay in her room either , especially since she gets "urges to get some fresh air" - at midnight. But then she runs into some cutthroats and then a thief, what next and what will Danielle and Henry do now?

Background: This starts out many years after the end of Ever After. Leslie is the youngest of 6 kids, so a bit ago. That's is about it, I will explain as I go along.

Note: I use ' and ' for both emphasizing things and thoughts. " and " are used for pure speaking. I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap.

--------------

A maid came rushing into the room of the King and Queen of France. The maid was Irish with bright red hair and an accent. She was a kitchen maid and got appointed to the position of nanny/ lady-in-waiting when it became clear she would take no argument from anyone if she was right, no matter their station; kitchen boy to the King himself. She had done very well with their third daughter and they appreciated every minute of her.

They had two sons; Lucas, 26, and George, 24; then two daughters, Rachel, 22, and Gretchen, 20; next a boy, Thomas, 18; and a finally a girl, Leslie, 16. Both Danielle and Henry wanted a large family to make up for the one they never had. It had been interesting as neither of them were exactly sure what a large family was suppose to be like, but they quickly figured it out and became wonderful parents just as they learned how to be kind and just monarchs. They were both happy and grateful for their lives and their family.

But now, they weren't exactly in a state to be grateful. They sat up in bed and Danielle rubbed her eyes and asked groggily, "What, wahh---" and broke off in a yawn, "What do you want?" She finished blinking her eyes. "Your daughter, ma'm, Leslie. She's gone again!"

Danielle flopped back down and groaned as Henry rubbed his face and sighed, "The usual," he mumbled through his hands, waving at her. "Yes, sir," she said and disappeared back out the door.

"Third time this week, Henry." Danielle counted to him.

"I know," he clipped out angrily.

"Well, she is getting smarter, she is now escaping at day break when the guards are at their sleepiest, she knows the best ways through the castle, who to bribe, and where to go." Denielle said while giving him a sly look, which he missed.

"Excuse if I don't jump for joy, but my daughter is a criminal mastermind at escaping what is SUPPOSED to keep assassins out!" Henry said, waving his arms around, and then went back to rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Calm down," Danielle smiled before wrapping her arms around him and whispered lightly in his ear, "It's alright, we'll find her, some how, only God knows, but we will."

"That is precisely what worries me," he said.

Danielle gave him a mean look and then when Henry grinned sheepishly she relented. Then Henry tilted her face up to give it a deep passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Danielle said in a quiet voice, "You know, running must be in the blood, and it certainly wasn't from me, I just have a good aim."

"WHAT!" Henry bellowed.

- - - -

As the girl ran through the forest, her cape caught on branches and she panted and clutched tighter at her pack. It was small and held some basic things, a sheathed knife, some bread and cheese, and flask of water, a pouch of gold, some rope, a small blanket and a change of plain clothes, and her most prized possession, a lock-pick set. Her chest puffed in and out as she ran, her dark brown hair flying out behind her. Her violet eyes scanned the area around her, searching for some sign of anyone coming. She also had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back; they were all securely tied down against her bumping back. Her rapier and another knife were on her belt as well. She was escaping this time, and she was prepared.

But apparently not for what came next. Because all of the sudden she ran into an opening in the woods and was seized by a band of men sitting around a fire.

- - - -

The search parties were out, but had not found her. Leslie had run away often enough, so the escapes were almost becoming a routine now. Henry had broken them in with all of his escapades. But Leslie was giving them a true run for their money. Her older brothers had caused some trouble, and her sisters none at all, but she was worse than all of them put together and tripled. She had been raised with her brother Thomas and had worked hard for her freedom and for the respect her brother's grudgingly gave her.

A guard detachment had stopped people traveling into Paravel, the town beneath the royal castle. They stopped one caravan, a group of men and some women, merchants, selling swords. Lucas, the heir apparent, was in charge and noticed that the "new" swords looked extremely worn in, and all the 'merchants' had more of a mercenary's hand, but he could not detain them on account of that. So the wagons were searched thoroughly and let through. Once inside the town, a maze of alleys, houses, and buildings was open to them.

The wagons left the main road once they were a block from the gate. The driver of the first wagon of two, looked back at the gate as they turned the corner. She was dark haired, dark skinned woman of around 35, and then she chuckled. She had a scar across her cheek and blind eye and the white line shuddered as she laughed. She thumped the rise of the bench she sat one with a booted heel and whispered to the seat, "Almost there Royal, then, then the fun begins." She sat up and cracked the whip as a cackle filled her throat. The horse started into a gallop but even that could not quite muffle the evil laugh.

- - - -

Tyner slipped among the crowd, sometimes snatching a purse or two and other times not. He was a gypsy, the son of Gesdoni. Gesdoni had once been a leader of a group of gypsies. He had once caught the King and the Queen, though she was not Queen at the time and the King was a prince. Gesdoni had gone to the Prince a year after his royal parents had died and he and Princess Danielle had become Queen and King of France. He had asked the King for permission and help to have an inn in Paravel.

The King had helped him on several conditions. One was that he would help any agents that Henry might send to him. Agents were a helpful people to Henry. In the guise of half a dozen people, they penetrated the many layers and houses of the cities. They were strong, mean, lean, fighting machines. They made very good spies for what was brewing in the city. If discontent was up, they gave the King a warning and a holiday or parade was quickly put up. If some killer or skimmer was moving about, Henry was informed and the person would come to justice, one way or another, illegally or legally. As a gypsy and innkeeper, Gesdoni had connection to both the well to do and the lower city rats.

Another was that they didn't steal. Henry knew the gypsies and knew that they would, but the promise would surface every now and then and they would steal less at least. Or at least Henry hoped.

Tyner was 16, the same age as her last royal highness, The Brat, as Tyner called her. Well, he had only seen her from a distance, but she looked like a royal brat. Tyner placed a lot on first impressions; and the 'Royal Brat' had been in a peevish mood the day they first 'met'. She had caught him pick pocketing and had told the guard on him. Gesdoni had to come and bail Tyner out of jail. Tyner could never quite forgive the Royal Brat after that.

But then he heard the female mercenary, or merc, and he grew suspicious. 'Royal? Hmmm… Who else was royal and would be stupid enough to be caught, and had run away enough times that it would be bound to happen sometime, hmm… let's think here…' he thought sarcastically as he dashed through the crowd, keeping pace with the caravan. If nothing else, he would rescue her to embarrass her. He grinned excitedly at the thought.

- - - -

Lucas watched the two wagons go through the press of people and got worried, something about those people was just not right. But more people were coming, and he had to move on, so he put aside his anxiety and turned to the task at hand.

- - - -

Leslie woke up inside a cramped wooden box, she was laying down, gagged, and bound so securely she could not move or shout, and not for lack of trying. So she waited, saving her strength. She wasn't stupid and flexed her hand and feet muscles as much as she could, it would help keep the circulation going so that when she was cut free she wouldn't be as helpless.

She cursed the mercs who had caught her with every single vile curse she knew and even made up a few. She surprised herself with how good they were and promised herself to remember them. Then her mind was brought jolting back to the present with the wagon she was obviously hidden in stopping.

The light that had been drifting through the cracks in the wood was now gone, it was dark and Leslie started to wonder what was going to happen to her and she felt her throat tighten in anxiety but tried to calm herself, 'No one would kill royalty, they would be hunted down! Plus they could get money for royalty. Unless they are assassins, or don't know I'm royalty, just some noble. That does NOT help!' She berated herself.

- - - -

Tyner watched the wagon as it entered a stable attached to an inn. 'Smart, they can unload her without a lot of unwelcome visitors. But how to get at her, hmmm…' he looked around and spotted a trash bin that had old clothes scraps and pieces of wood used for stands in a clothing shop. Tyner's mind raced furiously as he dug into the bin.

- - - -

Suddenly the top above Leslie opened up and hands reached in to grab her out. She caught a quick glimpse of a barn or stable before several men flung her into a trunk. She recognized a few of the faces, and saw the scarred woman, but couldn't get a handle on how many were there. She was squashed down as the lid shut out the world to her. Then the trunk was lifted and she was moved yet again.

She heard the sounds of an inn as they entered beyond some squeaky door. She heard the sounds of drunken men, woman howling at them, wenches, people arguing, and a cook delivering food. Then the woman spoke softly to the innkeeper (at least she thought he was an innkeeper, it could have been anyone) and they were jolting up stairs to an upstairs room or rooms.

- - - -

Danielle and Henry were frantic. Normally they were able to catch Leslie before day came, but they could not find her ANYWHERE. Danielle was pacing up and down and waving her arms in the air while shouting at Henry 'to do something!' Henry was slumped over in his seat, rubbing his forehead and staring at maps of the surrounding area and trying desperately to come up with a plan. Finally he snapped and said loudly, "I know! But what CAN we do!"

He slumped defeated in his chair and Danielle finally stopped, "I don't know," she said sadly, "I just don't know." And she stared forlornly out the window.

--------------

WOW I haven't worked on this story in forever. I went over this and revamped a few things, but its the same story. I will try to work on it! I promise! But no guarantees!

Well, what do you think? I really want this to work out, but I need reviews and ideas! So please oblige!

Preview of Chap 2: Well, (not 100 sure, not even 50 to tell the true) but Leslie will be taken down a few notches. We also meet some of the other family and friends. Now if that wasn't cryptic enough, I don't know what is.

Kit ;)


End file.
